End of an Era, Beginning of a New
by Jonathan112
Summary: Prologue is Multi-versal Crossover. Klaxon loses to Tzeentch but had a backup plan, the planet's star goes Universe Devouring Black Hole and hopes to die because NOTHING escapes a black hole. Doesn't work. Rated T for blood, gore, slight language. Starts Jak 'n' Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. I only own Klaxon
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I know I have a ton of stories already, some are incomplete or abandoned due to idea loss but those that are incomplete (unless they say otherwise) are not abandoned, they are on hold due to writer's blocks and due to the amount of ideas I get at once, those blocks might be awhile.

I'm writing this new story because it just came to me and I'd rather not lose the idea.

I own nothing except OCs (unless the OC is listed otherwise). Everything, except OCs, belongs to their rightful owners and I guess the same with listed otherwise OCs belong to their rightful owners too.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Unknown Planet; Year: 66549...

[Terminator 2: Judgment Day Theme]

The bodies of over a million species litter the ground, some of them human, some twisted human, some cross-breeds of different species, some are unknown but resemble animals. Destroyed vehicles also litter the battlefield, some are strange-looking monstrous vehicles, others look like normal tanks and one looks like a blue police box with its doors blown open and the glass shattered on it with a fire blazing within it.

There is the sound of someone struggling to breath and we "see" a man wearing a brown-yellow-colored mask with a Vault Hunter design on it, orange prisoner-like pants with boots covering his feet and one arm covered in bandages and the other has a metal bracer with screws sticking out of it.

"Can't...take...the pain...pain...goes...in...head...not...body...pain...too...much..." wheezed the man as his stomach was ripped open, his right arm was pinned to the wall behind him by three four-foot spikes and he was missing the only eye that he had visible due to his mask covering the other eye with a built-in eye-patch. Picking up the Jakobs issued pistol on his hip, he checked it and found only one bullet left and he looked at the dozens of corpses in front of him before he looked at the broken buzz axe at his feet despite being blind before he opened the eye patch to reveal a lightly glazed eye that showed no insanity, unlike his normally uncovered eye.

"Did job...monster down..."

A gunshot is heard and the man's body goes limp.

Nearing a ruined pyramid we see the bodies of Space Marines and Chaos Space Marines littering the ground along with a few Orkz here and there. The only thing about these Space Marines is that, these were Inquisition Space Marines with black armor, a gold chest symbol, and red shoulder pads. Their symbol is also that of a large wolf. These were the Black Wolves Space Marine Chapter. The Orkz also have some armor with the same symbol on it and one Gretchin is seen leaning against a banner with the same symbol which is riddled with bullet holes. The Orkz were with the chapter because they had been "hired" by the Inquisition to aid this chapter. The entire chapter is now deceased.

The Chaos Space Marines littering the ground are both followers of Nurgle and Tzeentch although, it seems that instead of fighting together, they were fighting against one another. Neither of the Chaos Marines belongs to a single group, its almost like they're from every Chaos Legion and War band in existence that worshipped their Chaos God Patron.

Fighting can be heard at the top of the pyramid and halfway up the pyramid, we see the dead body of a Grey Knight Space Marine, blue and pink fire surrounding him along with bullet holes riddling his back as he is lying face-down, his weapon embedded in the chest of a Greater Daemon of Tzeentch which strangely hasn't returned to the Warp despite it being "dead". Heck, Daemons of Tzeetch and Nurgle litter the lower and middle half of the Pyramid, all of them dead and they had been fighting each other.

At the top of the pyramid, we see the dead body of Nurgle (1) himself and a dragon-like figure on his knees in pain as dozens of wounds litter his body. The dragon-like figure has shoulder armor with the Black Wolves' symbol on it before said armor falls off and he unsteadily gets to his feet, revealing him to be none other than Klaxon, the Entity of Mischief, the Fool, the one Hybrid who appears in most of my stories, the most killed character in existence (or second or third, not sure).

(For those who don't know Klaxon's appearance, he's had so many, he has black scales with a white underbelly, blue-green wing membranes, blue eyes, six scars; one over each eye and four on his left facial cheek. He has blue-green-grey-white hair and the same colored fur on the tip of his tail)

"Dang. Was hoping my plan would work." muttered Klaxon as he clutched his right shoulder.

"The plan to kill yourself?" said Tzeentch (2), glaring down at him.

"Yeah. Heh, glad the second plan I have in effect is still working."

"What plan?"

"Don't tell me that the Great Tzeentch doesn't know that this planet's star..."

The planet's star begins going Super Nova.

"Is gonna go Super Nova?"

"How? I should have seen that coming yet I didn't."

"I'm unpredictable. Tell me, how many times have your predictions of my actions have been accurate?"

"2% of the time."

"Wow. I really outplayed you if only 2% have been accurate! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, now what are you planning?"

"YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW! GEEZ, WITH THAT KNOWLEDGE OF YOURS, I'D HAVE THOUGHT YOU'D KNOW EVERYTHING! YOU SUCK! Now, the multi-verse ends because this isn't a normal Super Nova."

The Super Nova begins collapsing in on itself, turning it into a black hole that begins dragging in whole universes.

"IT'S THE ULTIMATE SUPER NOVA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What?"

"I did tons of research, somehow evading your watchful eye while doing it, planned this whole thing out; the war between Khorne and Slaneesh, annoying you to the point YOU create this war against me. I only planned for me to fight your forces, I didn't plan on my allies over the years to come to my aid but that's one flaw I've always had! You LOST TZEENTCH! I BEAT YOU AND NOW, WE BOTH DIE INSIDE THE BELLY OF A SUPER NOVA GOING DIMENSIONAL-DEVOURING BLACK HOLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You've gone insane."

"I've been insane since I was 18, gone back to being sane but I've always had the small bit of insanity inside me and now, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I WON'T SURVIVE THIS! NOTHING SURVIVES A BLACK HOLE! NOTHING CAN ESCAPE ONE! ITS GAME OVER MAN, GAME OVER!"

The planet is begins twisting apart as its pulled into the vacuum of the black hole and everything ends...

[End Theme]

* * *

90.1 Billion Years Later...

A skeletal hand made out of titanium clenches sand as flesh and scales begin to regrow and Klaxon slowly gets to his knees, sand falling off him and he looks around.

"I'm...alive?" muttered Klaxon to himself in shock before he slams his hand into the sand.

"Slaggit! I was supposed to die! Not even a black hole can kill me! Why am I the only Hybrid who can NEVER DIE?!"

Klaxon gets to his feet and looks around and sees nothing but sand for miles and miles as two suns beat down overhead and he sighs.

"I'm in the new Multi-verse. I was hoping not to see it. Now...I'm all alone. Or am I?"

Klaxon brings out a hand-held long range scanner and sets it for Hybrid life forms and comes up with nothing as of yet. He then sets it for future years and not a single Hybrid life sign and he drops it.

"Heh...I'm the last of my kind...heh, I'm the only Hybrid in existence now...heh...I'm alone..." muttered Klaxon before he turned around and began walking.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

(1)Do I really need to describe Nurgle from the Warhammer 40k universe? Also, this is FanFiction, have some fun for those who go only with prior knowledge. For those who don't know who Nurgle is, look him up on Lexicanum.

(2) Same as Nurgle and I'm too confused by Tzeentch's appearance to really describe him. Out of all of the Chaos Gods in Warhammer 40k, he confuses the easiest.

I only own Klaxon and the Hybrid race.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Nothing new aside from this- there will be _little_ to _NO_ direct quotes from Jak 'n' Daxter: The Precursor Legacy.

Also, due to colorblindness, not all descriptions will be accurate and some will be custom.

* * *

**Chapter 2: What happens when nobody listens to Samos the Sage?**

Fisherman's Speed Boat (seriously, its a speed boat, not a boat); Nearing Misty Island...

Jak, a young boy probably barely entering his teenage years and wearing a blue tunic with sandal-like boots, bandages on his arms and two metal bracers, one on his left arm and another on his left shoulder. A small pack is strapped to his back via a three straps that are connected to the ring that is on his chest. He is also wearing goggles, one side having a huge red optic and the other having one small blue optic and a red optic, the red being on top of the blue. His hair is a greenish-blonde that seems to defy gravity.

Jak is seen reclining in the speed boat, looking at the stars when a huge splash gets him drenched, causing him to sit up and look around and a boy, roughly a few years younger than Jak, climbs onto the side of the boat, soaking wet as he spits water out and gives a sheepish smile only for Jak to roll his eyes. The soaked boy is Daxter who is rather dorky looking due to the huge buckteeth he has but other than that, he's not that bad. He has spiky orange hair and is wearing mostly red.

Jak helps the boy back into the boat and the two start laughing before a third lands on them after being startled off his resting place on top of the boat's engine. The boy is roughly Jak's age and is wearing a white t-shirt covered by a light (weight) black short-sleeved jacket and black shorts that go down to his knees. He's not wearing any shoes and his hair is just a wild spiky mess of grey-green-blue-white hair. He also has a tail with fur covering the end of it and the fur is the same coloring as his hair.

"Geez, Nox, what spooked ya?" said Daxter, or Dax as Nox called him.

"How bout getting drenched while taking a nap?" replied Nox, glaring at Dax with his blue eyes before he started pouting.

The odd thing about Nox is that despite his age, he constantly acted like a kid, getting into more trouble than Jak 'n' Daxter combined. He had also been found out in the rain one morning when Jak and Daxter where very young and Samos, being the kind yet stern man he was, had taken the kid in, quickly regretting it 24 hours later.

The three of them had become close friends; Jak being the leader of the three, Nox the trouble-maker of the group, and Daxter being the coward of the group. Neither of them really cared that Jak didn't talk, his eyes did most of it, along with a little hand motioning but everyone understood him pretty well.

The speed boat docks at...well...the dock of Misty Island and Jak and Nox quickly tie it up to make sure it doesn't drift away and begin exploring the island, Daxter hesitantly following.

"Uh...Jak? Nox? Old Green Stuff told us not to come here." said Daxter looking around like a frightened baby.

The three soon come upon a huge gathering of Lurkers and Jak and Nox quietly climb up onto a rock, low to its surface, while Daxter lands loudly on it and the two shush him angrily before they look at the gathering as two figures appear from purple-black smoke.

"Continue your search for artifacts and Eco...*wheezy intake of air while clutching chest*...and should any of the villagers have any...*wheezy intake*...you know what to do." said the male of the two who had glowing green eyes with black pupils, and was wearing a red robe with some slight purple on it with three large ball-like anchors holding him down as he hovered, he also had a weird glove that had wires connected to him.

"Should any of the villagers stray from the village, deal with them harshly. We will attack it in due time." said the female who wore bronze colored armor.

The three quietly make their way away from the Lurkers, unaware of one turning around and looking at the spot where they previously were.

Ten Minutes Later...

"What are we doing here any Jak? Nox?" said Daxter as the trio climbed up onto a platform with a pool of Dark Eco at the center before Daxter yelped as he tripped over something and the two in front of him turn around and Nox snickers while Jak silently chuckles and Daxter glares at them before looking to see what he tripped over and groaning, "Stupid Precursor junk!"

Daxter picked up the canister he tripped over and walked over to the two who were now looking into the pool of Dark Eco.

"Yeesh! What is that dark ooze. It sure don't look friendly!" said Daxter looking into the pool before he blew the dust off the canister and polished it a bit, "The sage yaps on about this stuff all the time. {Poor imitation of Samos}Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?"

Upon finishing his sentence, Daxter threw the canister into the air and continued yapping while Jak quickly caught the canister and it lit up.

"WHOA! How'd you do that?" said Daxter noticing the canister's glow upon finishing his "rant" and Jak looked just as surprised as him before a Lurker wearing bone armor landed behind them and roared angrily causing the three to back up, Daxter hiding behind the two.

"Uh Jak, Nox, I THINK WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" screeched Daxter into their ears as he pointed at the Lurker shakingly.

The Lurker advanced on them threatening as it swung its club and Jak looked down at the canister in his hands before he glared at the Lurker and ran forward and hurled it at the creature causing an explosion of Dark Eco, killing the Lurker and blasting Jak back into Daxter (Nox had taken a step to the right) and Daxter fell into the pool of Dark Eco, disappearing into it and both Jak and Nox looked into it worriedly before a small orange-red fuzzball shot out of the pool and lands on its back.

"MAN THAT STUNG!" yelled the creature sitting up and speaking in Daxter's voice, if slightly smaller sounding, before he turned around and glared at the two, "I told you two we shouldn't have come here but you-!"

The creature notices the two looks the two are giving him; Jak's of shock and Nox's of surprised laughter.

"What?" said the creature before he noticed his fuzzy hand and waved it in front of his face, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jak covers his ears and Nox is on his back laughing his head off.

"Okay, okay. I'm fine, I'm fine. *Notices tail* {Echoing}AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

If you've read my other stories, I'm sure you can figure out who Nox is. Just to be safe, Nox is my OC.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Nothing new.

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Empty" Threats**

Next Day- Morning; Samos' Hut...

After a considerable amount of trying to get Daxter to calm down, the three had somehow gotten back to the speed boat without a problem, gotten onboard and away from Misty Island, suffered some engine stalls on the way back but had gotten to the village dock without too much trouble, aside from the Lurker Shark fin that had passed the boat a bit and all three had freaked and just stood perfectly still before the massive fin disappeared.

The three were now just outside Samos' hut near the top, Samos meditating at the center of the room within and the three were unsure on how to go about this. Daxter nervously stepped forward, his foot causing the floorboard to barely creak before...

"WHAT IN GREEN TARNATION DO YOU THREE WANT?!" yelled Samos and Jak opened his mouth yet Daxter stammered nonsense, interrupting the green-blonde, "Don't tell me! Instead of heeding my wisdom, you three went to only place I told you NOT to go! Misty Island!"

"That's right! And-" began Daxter only to be interrupted by the irate Green Eco Sage.

"And Daxter...it looks like you finally took a much needed bath! But in a bathtub filled with Dark Eco."

"LOOK OLD MAN! ARE YOU GONNA KEEP YAPPIN' OR ARE YA GONNA HELP ME OUTTA THIS MESS!"

"I'M GONNA KEEP YAPPING! Because in my professional opinion the change is an improvement. *Daxter growls* Besides...I couldn't help you if I wanted to."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"There is only one person who has studied Dark Eco long enough to counteract its effects. Gol Ancheron the sage. But he lives far to the north. Far, FAR to the north! Normally, we'd just use the Teleporter Gate but none of the other three sages have seen fit to turn their ends on in quite awhile. Which leaves only one other option. You go through the Fire Canyon but the heat from all the lava is hot enough to turn Precursor Metal into molten slag. You can't just walk through it."

"But you could fly through it IF you had a heat shield strong enough to withstand the heat from the lava. All I need is twenty Power Cells for it and then equip onto the A-Grav Zoomer I've been working on." said Keira, Samos' daughter, as she entered the room and Daxter tried to impress her by flexing his rather small muscles but she walked right by him, "Isn't that right daddy?"

"Yes Keira, I suppose. But where are a two boys AND A HALF!" said Samos before smacking Daxter on the head with his staff, "Going to find twenty Power Cells?!"

"From the villagers. I'm sure they need something done that'd they be willing to pay for with a Power Cell or two. There's also more in the wild just waiting for a brave adventurer to find." said Keira fluttering her eyes at Jak who smiled nervously, blushed and turned away.

"Well at least we got the brave adventurer at least." said Daxter standing "heroically" and pointing to himself.

"Brave adventurer?! You three couldn't find your way out of the village without proper training! Before you step one foot out of the village, I want you to get some training on Geyser Rock."

"Uuuum...we won't find anymore of that dark gooey Eco stuff will we? Because I'd hate to fall in again and turn into YOU!" said Daxter and Samos landed on the floor and pointed at the portal with his staff angrily.

"GET IN THERE BEFORE I TURN THE THREE OF YOU INTO FERNS!" yelled Samos and Jak and Nox looked at Daxter in annoyance who shrugged. Jak and Daxter took off and jumped into the portal but Nox stayed behind.

"You know, you shouldn't make idle threats Samos." said Nox before he jumped back as Samos fired his staff which created a fern where Nox was previously standing.

"Get in there before I turn YOU into a THORN BUSH!" yelled Samos as he held his staff threateningly.

"Why? Because I'm a...THORN in your side?"

Outside Samos' Hut...

"NOX! I SWEAR TO THE PERCUSORS IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS THROUGH THAT PORTAL, I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A THORN BUSH!"

Samos' yelling causes the camera to shake and can be heard for miles.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Like I said in the previous chapter, no direct quotes from Jak 'n' Daxter: The Precursor Legacy.

Nox is also MY OC.


End file.
